A variety of techniques are used to stack packaged integrated circuits. Some methods require special packages, while other techniques stack conventional packages. In some stacks, the leads of the packaged integrated circuits are used to create a stack, while in other systems, added structures such as rails provide all or part of the interconnection between packages. In still other techniques, flexible conductors with certain characteristics are used to selectively interconnect packaged integrated circuits.
The predominant package configuration employed during the past decade has encapsulated an integrated circuit (IC) in a plastic surround typically having a rectangular configuration. The enveloped integrated circuit is connected to the application environment through leads emergent from the edge periphery of the plastic encapsulation. Such “leaded packages” have been the constituent elements most commonly employed by techniques for stacking packaged integrated circuits.
Leaded packages play an important role in electronics, but efforts to miniaturize electronic components and assemblies have driven development of technologies that preserve circuit board surface area. Because leaded packages have leads emergent from peripheral sides of the package, leaded packages occupy more than a minimal amount of circuit board surface area. Consequently, alternatives to leaded packages have recently gained market share.
One family of alternative packages is identified generally by the term “chip scale packaging” or CSP. CSP refers generally to packages that provide connection to an integrated circuit through a set of contacts (often embodied as “bumps” or “balls”) arrayed across a major surface of the package. Instead of leads emergent from a peripheral side of the package, contacts are placed on a major surface and typically emerge from the planar bottom surface of the package.
The goal of CSP is to occupy as little area as possible and, preferably, approximately the area of the encapsulated IC. Therefore, CSP leads or contacts do not typically extend beyond the outline perimeter of the package. The absence of “leads” on package sides renders most stacking techniques devised for leaded packages inapplicable for CSP stacking.
CSP has enabled reductions in size and weight parameters for many applications. For example, micro ball grid array (μBGA) for flash and SRAM and wirebond on tape or rigid laminate CSPs for SRAM or EEPROM have been employed in a variety of applications. CSP is a broad category including a variety of packages from near chip scale to die-sized packages such as the die sized ball grid array (DSBGA) recently described in proposed JEDEC standard 95-1 for DSBGA.
There are several known techniques for stacking packages articulated in chip scale technology. The assignee of the present invention has developed previous systems for aggregating μBGA packages in space saving topologies. The assignee of the present invention has systems for stacking BGA packages on a DIMM in a RAMBUS environment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,654 B1 owned by the assignee of the present invention, a system for stacking ball grid array packages that employs lead carriers to extend connectable points out from the packages is described. Other known techniques add structures to a stack of BGA-packaged ICs. Still others aggregate CSPs on a DIMM with angular placement of the packages. Such techniques provide alternatives, but require topologies of added cost and complexity.
The previous known methods for stacking CSPs apparently have various deficiencies including complex structural arrangements and thermal or high frequency performance issues.
Thermal performance is a characteristic of importance in CSP stacks. To increase dissipation of heat generated by constituent CSPs, the thermal gradient between the lower CSP and upper CSP in a CSP stack or module should be minimized. Prior art solutions to CSP stacking do not, however, address thermal gradient minimization in disclosed constructions.
What is needed, therefore, is a technique and system for stacking integrated circuits packaged in chip scale technology packaging that provides a thermally efficient, reliable structure that performs well at higher frequencies but does not add excessive height to the stack yet allows production at reasonable cost with readily understood and managed materials and methods.